ronzak_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 64 DS Hardcore Edition Season One
Synopsis This page is about the first season of Super Mario 64 DS Hardcore Edition. The goal of the season was to unlock the second floor. Basically defeat Second Bowser. The season consisted of eight characters/players collecting thirty stars, which they ended up collecting thirty-one, because of Dire Dire Docks, in order to fight Second Bowser, in order for them to unlock the second floor. There was a catch to the series of course. If a character/player got a game over, their game was actually over. So they had to keep an eye on their number of lives, which they couldn't get any if they were playing a boss level. Plot/Summary Characters/Players KazNor Akzron Alphys Undyne SMG3 SMG4 Tori Lenetchra Riley Sazura Episodes The Start of a Weird Hardcore Series One Hundred Coins Saving Mario Ode to Getting Twelve Stars Cool Rage Mountain Completion of a World The First Bowser Unfair Closer Then They Think The Last Stars The Second Bowser Finale The Standings Notable Quotes * KazNor: All I read was "You've stolen the castle stars!" {Episode One "The Start of a Weird Hardcore Series"} * Akzron: NO! {Episode Three "Saving Mario"} Quote * KazNor: Cool Cool Mountain? More like Fuck You Mountain. {Episode Five "Cool Rage Mountain"} * Alphys: How did you get five one-ups? | Riley: I became big Mario and destroyed everything in sight. Oh my, God! {Episode Six "Completion of a World"} * Alphys: There's another one?! No, that's not fair! {Episode Eight "Unfair"} Quote * Riley: Mmmmm. That's deliciously painful! {Episode Eight "Unfair"} * KazNor: That is not fair. That is not fair. Oh, God! {Episode Nine "Closer Than They Think"} Quote * SMG4: Wait that gets me a star? Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah! WOO, that gets us to thirty stars! {Episode Ten "The Last Stars"} * SMG4: No, this is treacherous. No! NO! {Episode Eleven "The Second Bowser"} Quote * Undyne: Why is he teleporting? If I die, I died for the team. What the fuck? What the fuck? {Episode Twelve "Finale"} Qoute * Tori: Well, I'm dead. {Episode Twelve "Finale"} Quote * Riley: We have four chances to get this. {Episode Twelve "Finale"} * SMG3: I missed majorly. YYYEEEEESSSS! {Episode Twelve "Finale"} Win Quote Trivia * This is pretty obviously the first season * There were two characters from RonZak Super Mario 64 Bloopers (1&2), two characters from Undertale, two characters from SMG4, and two characters from World of Authority. * Both the characters from RonZak Super Mario 64 Bloopers (RSM64B), and both the characters from Undertale, had failed * One from SMG4, and one from World of Authority, had succeeded. * This season was made in two days. * This season is on the shorter side of season length when it comes to the hardcore shows. * This was definitely not ''the first page made for the wiki * 'Of course it was.''' * Akzron's death quote was the shortest * Undyne's death quote, on the other hand, was the longest. * SMG3 was the only one that didn't have a special username. * KazNor's qoute of "All I read was "You've stolen the castle stars!," is RonZak's favorite quote from that season. * Episode Twelve "Finale" was the deadliest episode. Two characters/players lost the season, because of Bowser. Category:Seasons